The Battle Of Power
by PiratePrincessXx
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are still searching to find Sasuke after that terrible day. But What happens when Sasuke returns and brings with him trouble. Can Sakura handle Sasuke's sudden return and the new adventure he brings? SasuXSaku
1. Beginning

**((Basic idea of whats going on, Sasuke is gone. He left to join Orochimaru. Its now a few years later. Sakura and Naruto are more mature and everything but they still hope to find Sasuke and bring him back home. Little do they know that Sasuke brings himself back, with news and new dangers. Are they ready for a new adventure? Are they ready for Sasuke?))**

Sakura stood up in a large tree that hung over the road that lead out of Kohana, her village.  
She stared down at the bench below her.  
It was where she first talked to Sasuke. And where he left her that night.

She sighed quietly to herself.  
She shouldn't be thinking of him now. It always brings her down.

She was waiting for Naruto to return with news about his informant in the other village. They claimed to have seen Sasuke heading through and Naruto left with Pervy Sage to investigate. Sakura had stayed behind with Tsunade-sama to continue her training.

Sakura stared out and sent a prayer out to Naruto to come back safely and with information that can help them.  
With that, she leaped down from the tree and walked down the road to her home. She walked calmly and listened to the birds sing as she went when she heard something else.

A kunai was thrown in her direction.

She dodged it expertly and hid behind a tree with a kunai of her own ready in her hands and glanced around her trying to figure where that had came from.  
She risked a look over her right shoulder.

_'There.'  
_She thought to herself, throwing her own weapon at the stranger.  
It lodged into the tree above his head and Sakura cursed to herself and moved as the attacker threw more their own weapons.

A shuriken caught her arm, leaving a clean cut. She flinched and the blood dripped down her arm. The cut distracted her for only a moment but it was enough.  
There was a hint of movement and her attacker was on her in seconds.

She stared wide-eyed, unable to move.  
_'So fast'  
_  
The stranger's hand gripped her throat tightly. With the other, he held a kunai that was pressed to her cheek.  
"Its been awhile, eh, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura stared at him with a new fear.  
"K-Kabuto...?"

His glasses reflected the sunlight for a split second as he smiled dangerously.  
It was him... but different. He wore his hair down now instead of having it tied back like he did the last time she had seen him. He seemed older as well.  
But something else was changed.  
Something that couldn't be seen.

Sakura couldn't pin exactly what was so different but something about him was off. Changed.

She quickly pushed this thought away. She couldn't think about that now. She had to get away and fast!  
She struggled to find any weakness in his position.

He smirked at her efforts and pressed the kunai harder, pricking her cheek. She bit her tongue to keep from reacting. She could feel the blood dripping down her face.

Kabuto leaned close to her, still holding her throat tightly.  
"Sakura-chan, do you know why I'm here?"

She glared at him and slightly shook her head. She could barely breath, let alone, speak. She had to think fast or she might pass out and that'd be bad. She was already feeling light-headed.

He laughed without humor.  
"Seems I have made here before he did."

His eyes met hers and they sparked with evil intentions.  
"Perfect for me. Maybe I should make him a 'welcome home' present."

Sakura's glared changed to wide-eyed again as she struggled to get a little more air to speak.  
"Wh...wh..o?"

He tilted his head.  
"Why, your little boyfriend of course. Though..."  
He leaned in and licked the blood off her cheek and smiled. He tightened his grip on her throat.  
"...you won't be seeing him"

She stared in shock at him and immediately brought her hands up, trying to loose his grip. She kicked and fought to get free. His grip never slipped. Her vision clouded and her eyes began to water.

"N-..n..o.. Sas--...Sas...uke..."  
She was losing consciousness. She was--

Kabuto suddenly stiffened and flinched.  
He quickly looked at his arm. A Kunai was dug deeply into his forearm. He glared up.  
"What the--"  
He dropped Sakura and jumped into the trees to dodge the next four weapons that flew at him, leaving her to crumple to the ground and instinctively clutched her tender throat. She breathed deeply as she could but still felt herself falling into unconsciousness, holding on as much as she could to see what was going on.  
Who attacked Kabuto? Who saved her?

Kabuto had vanished into the trees but his voice echoed.  
"I'll be back. You can always protect them all."  
He was gone.

Sakura heard a sigh somewhere near her. She turned on her side to look but her eyes were blurred and couldn't make out who it was. The person walked calmly to her on the ground and crouched down beside her. The hand reached and touched her neck.  
She flinched and gasped lightly.  
"..o..w"

Her sight faded to blackness but she heard a small chuckle.  
So familiar.  
The voice sounded soft and light in her head before she blacked out.  
"You're always getting rescued, Sakura-chan"

She knew that voice! It...It.  
The darkness caught up to her.

**((My first writing in a while. I have more another story about Sakura and Itachi. Let me know what you think and If I should post more.))**


	2. Wake Up

Hot air blew gently around Sakura's face.  
She moved her hand slightly.  
She was on a bed. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. The hospital's white walls came into sharp focus and Sakura darted up right in her bed. What happened?

She looked around. She was alone.  
Sakura could hear the shuffling of nurses outside her door. She took a deep breath to calm herself but flinched slightly. Her throat was still sore from Kabuto's attack. She rubbed her throat and thought about what happened.  
Someone saved her but who? It couldn't have been....

The room suddenly shook violently. Sakura stared around the room frantically.  
"What the?"

Voices yelled in the hallway as the noise grew lowered. The door flung open, nearly falling off its hinges.  
"SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNN"

Naruto leaped from the doorway to Sakura's side.  
"Help me!!"  
He whined and stared at the door in horror.

Tsunade nearly ran into the door frame, breathing heavily. When she finally composed herself, she stomped into the room.  
"Naruto..."  
Her voice was thick with promise to beat him to a bloody pulp.  
"... I thought I told you to wait until Sakura-chan was well again to see her!! Look, you scared the poor girl with your stupid games!!"  
She growled and gestured to the startled Sakura.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.  
"eh-hehheh! Sorry, Sakura-chan I just had to make sure you were okay. I ran back from the other village as soon as I heard. But when they told me I couldn't see you I went crazy. I HAD to come and see you so I just... push my way through. You understand right"

Tsunade tapped her foot impatiently.  
"More like Bull-dosed your way through. This is a Hospital you know! You have to be more respectful than that!!"

He laughed nervously.  
"Sorry, Sorry"

Sakura smiled lightly. She forgot how much Tsunade and Naruto fought. She kind of missed it. It was like how the last Hokage was with Naruto.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her head. When she finished, she looked at Sakura with a serious face.  
"How do you feel Sakura-chan? Any better?"

She blinked.  
"Just a little sore."  
Her hand was still near her neck.  
"Otherwise, I'm fine."

Naruto had brought a chair up next to her bed and sat next to her. He rested his elbows on the bed and his head in his hands. He watched her.  
"What happened, Sakura-chan?"

She looked down at knees.  
"Kabuto attacked me near the road that leads out of the village."  
"Why were you there?"

She hesitated a moment and Tsunade gave her a look.  
"I-I was just thinking things over. That's all. I shouldn't have gone alone, I'm sorry."  
She finally answered.

Naurto dropped his arms and looked down.  
He knew better than that. They all did. No one just didn't want to say it. She was thinking of him.

Sasuke.

The room filled with a deafening silence and no one moved.

Tsunade glanced out the open window. She didn't remember opening it. She was the one who had carried Sakura here after she found her on the couch in her office. She also knew for a fact none of the other workers have been in here. She slowly walked to the window and stared out.

Naruto and Sakura both looked up to watch her.

She glanced around first then stared out over the village.  
"Naruto?" She asked with a strange tone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh.. Yeah?"

Tsunade turned and her eyes landed on Sakura. She continued to look at her though she was speaking to Naruto. Sakura shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.  
"Sakura is probably hungry. Why don't you go out and get her some Ramen from that shop you like so much?"

Naruto, oblivious to the look Tsunade was giving Sakura, jumped up excitedly.  
"Yes, Ma'am!!"  
He ran towards the door quickly, nearly running into one of the hospital workers.

Tsunade broke her stare over Sakura and yelled after Naruto.  
"Don't ruin this hospital anymore than you already have, Naruto!!!"  
She growled and clenched her fists tightly as the sound of glass breaking echoed down the hallway along with Naurto's voice.

"Sorry! Sorry, old lady Tsunade!"  
His laugh could be heard from outside now.

Tsunade dove to the window and shook her fist outside at Naruto.  
"Youre paying for that!!"

Sakura giggled slightly but quickly held it in as Tsunade gave her a look.  
Tsunade slowly turned back to Sakura, regaining her compose. She cleared her throat and turned her face serious once more.  
"Sakura, are you sure you're okay?"

Sakura nodded softly. She dropped her hand down to her knees.  
"I'm fine, really. I... I was saved... before Kabuto did worse."

She dropped her eyes down again and Tsunade walked to the front of her bed.  
"Did you see who saved you?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. I.. I didn't.."  
She looked out the window.  
"I wish I did, then I'd be able to thank them."

Tsunade studied Sakura closely.  
"Are you sure you have no idea who it was?"

Sakura eyes couldn't met hers. She just shook her head meekly.  
"N-no... I'm sorry."

They stayed in silence for a moment.  
Tsunade wondered vaguely if she was apologizing for not knowing or for it telling her the truth. She finally shrugged and stole a quick glance at the window again before turning on her heel and heading for the door.

Sakura glanced up quickly but before she could say anything, Tsunade held up a hand.  
"Just get better soon, Sakura. And please stay out of trouble."  
She kept her eyes on the door but waved her hand at the window.  
"I'll try to hold off Naruto for a while so you can... compose yourself. Take care."  
She disappeared behind the door.

Sakura stared confusedly after her then looked at the window.  
Why was she so focused on the window? Is something outside?  
She slowly stood up. Her legs felt weak, wobbly but she pushed on. She walked slowly to the window and leaned on the window sill, looking out. Nothing.  
She sighed.  
Placing her elbows on the window sill and her head in her hands, Sakura stared out in thought.

She knew Tsunade suspected her lying.  
A bird flew by her head and landed near the window.  
She wondered why she didn't point it out.  
She reached her hand gently to the bird, which, in return, hopped near her hand and inspected her fingers.  
Tsunade would be one the first people to point out a bluff especially one as bad as hers.  
The bird, suddenly startled, flew off. Sakura stared after it.  
Maybe it was because she already knew the truth?  
Sakura began glancing around, trying to see what scared the bird. Her face slowly turned to look below her.

How would she have known that it had been...  
"Sasuke?!?!"

Her eyes had suddenly met a pair of dark, black eyes. Standing on the side of the building with the help of his chakra that was focused on his feet, Sasuke stared at her.  
"How are you feeling?"

Sakura let out a deafening scream and fell backwards. Sasuke moved swiftly into the room. One arm reached for her waist and saved her from hitting the ground. The other held over her mouth to cover up her scream.

"Sakura!"  
He growled and stared at the door to see if anyone was going to come check on them.

Sakura stared at him with wide-eyes. It was really him. In the flesh. She glanced down. And he was touching her lips. She blushed four shades of red before she growled to herself. Why am I happy?! I should be pissed! He just suddenly showed up out of the blue!  
She pushed him off her and both of them crashed to the floor.

Sasuke rubbed his back as Sakura rubbed her butt.  
"What the hell was that for?!"  
He growled at her.

She jumped to her feet and walked up to him. She towered over him for a moment and stared at him. Her face was covered with anger but her mind couldn't help but notice how much he's grown. He's so handsome now. He let his hair grow out slightly. He was taller too. And he had grown more muscular, but not too much.

She growled more at herself then him but reached her hand out and slapped him.  
"That's for leaving us like you did!" She yelled at him.

He stared wide-eyed at her for a moment. Suddenly, his eyes filled with sadness and regret but he quickly reigned in his feelings and covered them with a straight face. But not before Sakura could see. Her eyes watered quickly and Sasuke stood up.  
"Sakura... Sakura, don't"

But she did.  
The rogue tear raced down her cheek and the rest came with it. She covered her face with her hands as all the tears she held in over the years finally came out. The ones she always fought back for the sake of the team. The ones that, after some time, just wouldn't come anymore.

Sasuke looked down at the floor, turning his head away. It was hard to see Sakura cry. He finally took a step near her. He placed a hand on one of her shoulders as the other gently moved one her hands away.  
Sakura kept her head down for a moment before looking up at him.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment longer. He could see how much she changed. She's obviously a lot stronger. Both physically and mentally. He could tell she had been holding those tears in. Finally, he reached over to a table near them and grabbed a tissue in time to catch a falling tear. He smiled softly and tried to joke with her.  
"You were always such a crybaby."  
He wiped one more tear before placing the tissue in her hand.

She took it and nodded her head then turned to wipe her tears away.  
Sasuke turned and looked out the window.  
"I see the village hasn't changed much."

Sakura looked where he was looking and nodded.  
"Yes. It really hasn't changed."  
She agreed softly and studied his profile.

Sasuke continued to stare out when Sakura finally spoke up. Her voice calm again.  
"You were the one who rescue me back there, weren't you?"

Sasuke nodded without looking back at her.  
"Hn. I had to. I was my fault he attacked. It's the reason I'm here."

She fired off a few more questions.  
"Why was your fault? What's going on? Where have you been? What does Kabuto attacking me have to do with you?"

Her eyes widened as she pressed again.  
"Does this have to do with orochimaru? Are you helping them?"

Her voice was think with suspicion and hurt.  
"Why are you really here? Are you here to hurt someone? Are you---"

She was cut off by Sasuke's laughing. She glared at him.  
"What?!"

He laughed a bit more then turned and looked at her again.  
"I almost forgot how you always had a question for everything."

His laughs died down and he smiled warmly, with what seemed like longing.  
She was taken back by that smile.  
What was he thinking? She blushed and his smile grew slightly.

"I'll answer your questions soon. With everyone together. I need to talk to Lady Tsunade. I'm sure she knew I was in the village already. She's quick for an old woman"

Sakura finally understood why Tsunade was so focused on the window. She knew who was there. She smiled to herself. Tsunade was kind not to annouce it aloud. She knew this was personal to her.

Sasuke sighed loudly and walked to the window.  
"Well, I should go see her. I'm sure she's expecting me."

He turned and looked back at Sakura.  
"Mind if I go out this way?"

She shook her head slightly but said nothing. Sasuke smiled and studied her once more.  
"I'll see you soon, Sakura-chan"  
He vanished out the window. Sakura just stood her ground, slightly in shock.

Suddenly, not even a moment too soon, the door slammed open and Sakura jumped like a cat. She turned to see who it was but she knew it could only be one person.

She rubbed her forhead in frustration as Naruto bounced into the room holding up to large bowls of ramen in each hand.  
"Ta-Da!! You're food is here!"  
He laughed.

Sakura smiled at him as he handed her a bowl.  
"Arigato, Naruto-kun."

He looked at her strangely and Sakura tilted her head.  
"What?"

He shook his head. ?  
"Uh. N-nothing Nothing. You just look... I don't know. Different. Did something happen?"

She froze a moment then smiled.  
"Yes. Something did."

He lean forward with curiousity.  
"What is it? What is it? Did Old Lady Tsunade do something? Aw, did I miss it?"

His face was etched with disappointment that Sakura had to laugh.  
"No. No. She didn't do anything."  
He shrugged it off.  
"Then what happened?"

She smiled mysteriously and looked out the window.  
"You'll see..."


	3. Meeting

Naruto as practically skipping up the stairs to the Hokage's office.  
"I wonder what Old Lady Tsunade-sama wants! Do you think we have a new mission? Already? That'd be so awesome!"

Naruto turned his cheery face back to Sakura.  
She has been off in thought since they left the hospital.  
Naruto frowned slightly at Sakura's sad face.  
"You feeling okay, Sakura-ch-- AH!"

He tripped and landed on his butt on top of the stairs.  
"Ow.."

Sakura stifled a laugh and offered her hand to Naruto. He took it and pulled himself up.  
"I'm fine. I'm just... wondering what Lady Tsunade-sama wants us for too. A new mission would be fun."

She forced a smile.  
Naruto studied her until he was convinced and continued up the stairs like nothing happened.  
"Maybe she's calling us here to give us an award or something! You know, for being such amazing ninjas?"  
Sakura smiled at him.  
She knew why they were here. Why they were being called to the Hokage's office.  
Sasuke had already told her that he had to go speak to Tsunade. She was calling us in to break the news of Sasuke's return. And he had promised to answer her questions when they were all together.  
Sakura stared at Naruto's back. She wondered how Naruto and Kakashi-sensi would take it.  
Kakashi was called in too but said he'd come in later.  
Pervy-sage and he had some 'important business' to get to.  
She rolled her eyes at this. Everyone knew a new book of Icha-Icha Paradise was out now.  
Kakashi was so excited.

Sakura was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Naruto had arruptedly stopped in front of her.  
She ran into his back and immediately jumped.  
"Oh! Sorry!"  
She looked up at him. His face was flat and serious.  
They were in the office's doorway.

"N-Naruto-kun why aren't you going in? Whats wron--"  
She finally noticed.

Tsunade stood next a couch near her desk. She had a book open in her hand.  
On the couch was Sasuke.  
More books littered the floor around them.  
Even Sasuke had a couple of books on his lap and one in his hand.

Sakura looked back at Naruto.  
He was the only one not expecting to see Sasuke.

They all remained in silence as the tension between Naruto and Sasuke grew.  
Sakura was about to speak first when Naruto jumped in.

"Why are you here?"  
He demanded accusingly.

Sakura stared at him in shock.  
"Naruto-kun, Do--"

"Don't try covering for him so quick like that! He wouldn't have shown up like this all of a sudden if he didn't want anything. He's up to something..."

Sasuke was up in a flash that Sakura was shocked by his sudden appearance beside her.  
His and Naruto's face were only inches apart.  
"Am I not welcome here or something?"  
Sasuke questioned sharply.

"Not when you're only going to cause problems."  
Naruto fired back.  
They stared down at each other.

A panic reaction Sakura's mind went off. She had to do something or they were going to fight.  
She had to!

A sudden slam jolted all three of them.  
They all turned back to took at Tsunade who had thrown down a very large book.  
The book left a large dent in the floor and Tsunade sighed.  
They were going to back her pay for that.

She met each of the teenagers eyes.  
"We're not here to fight each other so cool it."

Naruto jumped at her quickly.  
"I won't 'cool it'!"  
He pointed a finger at Sasuke.  
"He worked with Orochimaru! He's planning something. He's--"

A sudden puff of smoke flood the area around them.  
Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them, they met with someone's back.

"I was hoping I wouldn't miss all the excitement."  
Kakashi stood between the two boys with a hand on each their shoulders.

Jiraiya stooped on the window ledge beside Tsunade.  
He waved at them in greetings with one hand. The other held the new copy of his book.

Kakashi gently moved the boys apart and stepped back to stand next to Sakura.  
His eyes were on Sasuke. Like everyone else.

"It's been quite a while, Sasuke. May we ask the reason behind your sudden appearance?"

Sasuke nodded to Kakashi.  
"Yes. I apologize for that. It was important that I get here as quickly as I could..."  
He glanced at Sakura.  
"I made it just in time."

Kakashi also looked at Sakura. He was told what had happened with her attack, apparently.  
She turned away, blushing from embarrassment.

Naruto didn't even look at her.  
"How do we know you didn't just send Kabuto to attack her yourself? This could all be a set up. You both could be here on Orochimaru's order for all we--"

"Orochimaru is dead. That's why Kabuto is here."  
Sasuke stated blandly.

Everyone stared at him and he continued.  
"I killed him when he tried to kill me by taking my body. Kabuto attacked me and I thought he was also dead but I was attacked by him again in another village. He got away that time as well and vowed to come here and kill off people I knew. He's seeking revenge."

Everyone was in silence.

Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya all exchanged looks among each other.

Sakura looked down.  
That's why she was attacked. That explains a lot.  
She caught herself wondering if there was a meaning behind her being the first to be attacked but quickly pushed it out of her head. No time to think about that.  
She was attacked first because she was probably the first person he saw.

She slowly brought her eyes up look at Sasuke who was still staring back at Naruto.  
She brought her own eyes to Naruto.  
Naruto held Sasuke's stare but he had his teeth and fists clenched like he was reframing himself.

He growled low and threateningly.  
"Who knows what happened to you while you were with Orochimaru. We vowed to bring you back but you coming on your own is different. I still don't trust you completely."  
He sighed.

"But I'll believe you on this"  
He looked at Sakura then back at Sasuke.  
"Tell us everything."


	4. Roof

**(((((Sorry it was slow posting up. School is clouding up all my time . Hope you enjoy this next one. Really short. Better one coming soon. Promise. ))))**

-----------------------

The cold air felt refreshing to Sakura after being in the Hokage's office for so long as she stood on the roof.  
Sasuke had just got done filling them in about his reason for being here.  
He came to protect us. To make sure Kabuto didn't kill us like he had promised. He also came to ask for help.

'I need you guys.'  
Sasuke's voice whispered in her head.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her protectively. It was strange hearing that from him.  
Sasuke Uchiha asking for someone's help. All the time they have spent together as a team, and she couldn't remember, not even once, if Sasuke has ever asked for help. In the end, Naruto still wasn't convinced but he seemed to relax more and had gone back home with Pervy-Sage.  
Kakashi-sensi, Sasuke, and Lady Tsunade were talking down in the office still.

Sakura slowly sank down and carefully sat on top of the roof and pulled her knees up and hug them to her chest as she stared out at the village. She breathed in deep, closed her eyes and let the wind flow around her. This had been what she always done as a way to relax during a stressful day or whenever Sasuke filled her thoughts.

Sakura felt something brush her face. Before she could open her eyes, she could already feel someone sit beside her.  
"Aren't you cold?"  
She cast her eyes sideways and Sasuke stared at her waiting for an answer as she had hesitated.  
"N-no. I'm fine. You get use to it."

She dropped her head slightly onto her knees and stared out at the village again.  
She saw in the corner of eye that Sasuke smiled and also turned to watch the village.

Suppressing her own small smile, Sakura tried to break the silence.  
"So, why aren't you down there with everyone else? Is your meeting over?"

Sasuke shrugged.  
"Lady Tsunade, Jiryira and Kakashi-sensi wanted some time with just them so they kicked me out. I told them I would go and patrol the village for Kabuto but I don't think he'll attack right now."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Tsunade-sama alerted the ANBU about whats going on. They're stationed all around the village."

Sakura nodded mostly to herself, having spotted a few ANBU when she first got outside.  
"So, what brought you up here then?"

Sasuke glanced over at her.  
"I don't have anywhere to stay for the night so I have no where better to be. So, What's your excuse?"

She glanced down to hide her guilt. Honestly, she wanted to see if she could find out anymore details from Lady Tsunade after everyone left but she couldn't tell Sasuke that.

"uh.. I thought I'd stick around for a while in case Tsunade-sama needed me for anything. Besides, its a nice night."  
She gestured out into the night.

The moon was full and beautiful and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.  
Sasuke nodded in agreement.  
"The village looks nice"

Silence washed over them for quite some time.  
Sakura didn't really mind but it was getting late. She knew she was definitely getting up early tomorrow.  
She glanced shyly at Sasuke.

"Um.. Sasuke, I should--"  
".. be getting home?" He chuckled as he finished her sentence.  
"I thought so..."

She blushed again and nodded but didn't make a move to leave.  
Instead, She stood and watched Sasuke as he turned to look at her.  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude or anything."

The smile he gave her made her heart speed up slightly.  
"Don't worry about me."  
He said waving her away.  
"I'll be fine for the night. I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled and nodded.  
"Right. See you then"  
She jumped down off the roof and vanished into the darkness below it, knowing Sasuke's smile followed after her.


	5. ANBU

Flowers.  
Tiger Lilies to be more specific.

Sakura was standing in a field of them. She raised her hand to shield her eyes from the yellow light of the sun that bathed everything around her and saw that the flowers spread out as far as the eyes could see.  
How strange.  
What is this place?

She glanced around confusedly then knelt down to smell the flowers when a hand gently rested on her shoulder. She spun on her heel quickly only to nearly run into Sasuke.

He smiled at her and Sakura grew more confused. This isn't right. He never smiles like that. He never...  
He touched her face and tilted her chin up as he leaned in close to her. Sakura's heart nearly jumped out her chest.  
What's he doing?! What's he doing?!!!

His mouth was just inches from hers and just before he kissed her, he whispered her name.

"Sakura"

She jolted upright in her bed so quickly that she fell off it all together. Sitting up with her eyes closed, Sakura rubbed her butt and sighed.  
"Just a dream..."

"Sakura??"  
A voice questioned strangely with a hint of amusement.

Sakura immediately shot her eyes open. Standing right there, towering over her, was none other than Sasuke.  
She choked on a scream and covered her mouth.  
"S-sasuke! What are you doing here?!"

He stifled a laugh.  
"Sakura, it's almost noon. Tsunade-sama sent me here to find out why you haven't shown up yet. I never figured you'd still be sleeping."  
He tilted his head up and away from her.  
"uh.. maybe... you should, you know, hurry up and change. Everyone is waiting."

Sakura blinked trying to understand the look he gave her when she looked down and noticed she was still in her Pj's. She wore just a simple large T-shirt and apparently when she fell, the shirt hiked up a bit and exposed a lot of her legs.  
With a flushed bright red face, Sakura yanked it down and almost screamed again. Instead she pointed to the door and growled.

"Just get out and I will!!!"

* * *

Now, freshly changed and with her gloves in her hand, Sakura emerged out her home.  
Sasuke, who had been leaning on a railing out front, stood up.  
"You ready now?"  
He still had an amused look on his face and Sakura shot him a look.

"Yeah. Whatever. Lets just go."

She began to walk off and Sasuke just shrugged with his same old smugness and followed her.  
"So can I ask what we're being called in for now?"

She asked, looking back at him. His face changed, grew serious and grave.  
"There was another attack."

At the Hokage's office, Sakura and Sasuke stood in front of Tsunade's desk along with Naruto and Kakashi.  
Tsunade drummed her fingers impatiently.

"Kabuto attacked again, taking out a great deal of our ANBU. He apparently doesn't like us getting outside help. I need everyone to be on alert. Naruto, I want you patrolling. Its most likely that Kabuto will target you and Sakura so I want Jiraiya with you. Sakura, I need you at the Hospital to help with all the injured ninjas. Sasuke will go with you. Kakashi and I will go around and give heads up to all the others that have known Kabuto or had any association with him. Anyone sees Kabuto at all are to act quickly to capture him no matter what. He is a danger to this village and I don't like my people being in fear for their lives in their own village."

All the young ninjas nodded their head together.  
"Right."

Naruto and Jiraiya waved to everyone and went on their way to meet with any ANBU that were left and to watch over the village. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tsunade all exited the office together and then went their own ways, Kakashi and Tsunade to the right towards the training grounds first and Sakura and Sasuke headed left towards the hospital.

Walking in step with each other, The two teenagers walked into the hospital.  
Inside, everyone was in chaos.  
Nurses and medical-nin were running everywhere. Sakura stared around.  
"Wow, everyone is in such a hurry."

The halls echoed with the sound of glass breaking and Sakura and Sasuke ran towards it, into a room filled with 3 ANBU ninjas. Their masks littered the floor as 8 nurses struggled to keep all the ninjas from leaving their beds. Sakura instantly took charge, stepping into the room, leaving Sasuke in the doorway.

"Whats going on here?!"

One of the nurses glancing back, saw Sakura, and jumped to bow to her.  
"Sakura-Sama, I'm sorry! The patients, they wouldn't stay down."

One of the ANBU behind her howled in fury.  
"I'm not hurt, Let me go! I'll kill that bastard!! I'm getting out of here!"

Stepping forward, Sakura placed a firm hand on the ninja's chest. She pressed him down into the bed in one touch. The 3 nurses that we're trying there very best to get him down, just stepped back in astonishment at Sakura's display of power.  
"What's your name?"  
She demanded angrily.

The ninja gulped quietly and tried to remain tough.  
"Katashi. Now let me go!"

Sakura glared at him.  
"Well, Katashi-san, You're not going anywhere. You ARE hurt,"  
She pointed to the now open wound on his chest, the blood slipping out,  
"and if you keep moving around, its going to get worse. Now sit down and shut up! All of you!!"

She shot a look at all the other ANBU in the room. They at jumped and dropped their head.  
"Hai, Sakura-sama!!!!"

She cocked her head smugly at them and strides out the room.  
"I thought so."

Sasuke still stood in the doorway, giving Sakura and nod of approval.  
"Not bad."

She smirked and gave him a slightly nod in thanks when 5 other nurses shot past them, shouting as they ran. Sakura stuck her head out the room, and called after them.  
"Now what?!"

One of the nurses looked over her shoulder, not stopping as she ran with the others,  
"They just brought in a Jounin."

The medic's face was grave and etched with fear.  
"They're saying it was Kabuto again."


	6. Medicine

The ANBU in critical condition could be heard shouting and crying through out the halls outside his room, echoing off the walls and through out the ward as nurses ushered back and forth in panic to help in way possible to sedate the ninja.

Sakura pressed through and met an elderly nurse at the doorway.

"Ah, Nurse Ai, is there any way I can help?"

The old nurse looked up as she swept her hand over her strained brow.

"No need, Missus Sakura, they have called Lady Tsunade in for this one. It's very serious."

She eyed the crowd around them wearily before she leaned towards Sakura as she held a secret.

"Between us, Missus, even if he is to survive this, he will surely never to a ninja again. They have already prepared to have his one leg amputated."

"Is it that serious?!"

Sakura asked, amazed and horrified at the same time and the nurse gave her a short, mourning nod as she gently ushered her away from the door.

"No you must leave, young miss. Please, leave it to us."

Sakura bowed quickly and sprinted back to Sasuke who remained at the doorway of the other room she had darted out of. By the expression of his face, she assumed he had heard the same as she had been told so felt no need to recap it.

"Let's go."

"There really isn't anything we can do?"

He asked calmly, looking through her and she turned to look at the room as well. The man's shouts and screams grew more agonizing, grating at her heart more than anything. It was a terribly feeling to feel useless. She had felt that one too many times especially because of the person who now stood at her side as if it was the most nature thing in the world. The past memories cut at the fragile edges of her heart making her bite down on her tongue and turn her back to the screams and walk briskly down the hall making Sasuke obediently follow.

"His fate is in their hands now."

Sakura muttered coldly, pushing the doors open and sucking in the fresh air into her straining lungs.

Sasuke walked out with her and stood back at her side, looking long ways at her.

"That's pretty cold coming from you. You've changed."

He observed, keeping his face composed and calm while he awaited her response.

Sakura merely met his look without shame.

"I wonder why. Now, come on. Kakashi must know what's going on. He could update us on what--"

"SAKURA!"

A tall shadow washed over Sakura and Sasuke as Tsunade stomped in front of the two.

"Sakura, since you are leaving, I need you to do something important for me."

She hesitated a moment.

"Er, Okay but shouldn't you be running inside?"

Her teacher waved her off.

"Yea, yea. I'm going but I need you to take this--" She shoved a package into her hands. "-to Gaara and his team. They're on there way here but I asked them to meet you halfway so they didn't have to travel too far."

"But, what is this?"

"Medicine and some bandages. The three got injured on their mission. The two or okay, minor scratches, but Gaara took the most beating and Temari is worried they'll be infected. That's why I'm sending you. You're best suited to dress his wounds."

Sakura blushed ever so slightly at the mention of Gaara's name but her inner self kicked her mentally.

'_What are blushing about, you idiot?! That stuff is all in the past! Get over it.'_

It's silly but quite sad as Sakura thought of the past. Not that long after Sasuke had left the village and left her with nothing, Gaara and herself sort of talked for a bit and may have dated a little but it was short lived since they never had time for each other and Sasuke still had claim on the darkest part of her heart.

She recovered her thoughts quickly and gave Tsunade her word to do as she was told and stepped aside to let her mentor inside the hospital and begin her work. She held the package to her chest tenderly and looked at Sasuke.

"You can go speak with Kakashi if you like. You don't have to follow me everywhere you know."

Being cocky and annoying as ever, Sasuke cocked his head back smugly as he searched her face a moment before responding with a shrug.

"I rather tag along if you don't mind. This is all quite entertaining."

"Entertaining?"

"Your face. You're like an open book. I thought I should tell you that."

Sakura glared at him and turned on her heel as she stormed towards the forest. He was so frustrating and what is up with that attitude?! He acts like he knows everything even though he has no idea what has happened over the years he's been gone.

Nonetheless, Sasuke walked calmly next to her, matching her pace effortlessly and it showed on his face while he pried more into her personal life.

"So… how has Gaara been?"

"Fine."

"Nothing new?"

"No."

"That's not what I see."

"See in what?"

Sakura snapped.

"Your face."

His replied made her stiffen for a moment but she masked her face from all emotion again.

"You see nothing."

"Did you date?"

"Is that your business?"

"So you did."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't deny it either."

The fight dragged on as they raced through the tree tops as he pressed on, ignoring her hostile attitude all the way until she stopped and dropped down to the ground and stepped up into his face. Her temper flaring.

"Look, why do you care at all what I've done? You were gone, okay? You chose to leave and now you have nothing to do with my life. Nothing!"

He leaned forward with his smug smile and taunting eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Sakura? Sakura-chan, what's going on?"

Temari touched down a few feet from where Sasuke and Sakura stood, looking back and forth at the two before settling her eyes on Sasuke, and taking in his appearance. Her face scrunched and formed a wicked smile aimed at Sakura and she could already hear the wheels turning in her head. Temari thrived for conflict and she loved to but Sakura into awkward situations.

"So, he really is back, huh? Interesting. We hear the rumors but never though them to be true."

"Hello, Tamari. You're looking well."

"As are you, Sasuke-kun." She replied, "This should be really interesting."

Kankuro and Gaara appeared behind their sister now. Gaara was being supported by his brother, his arm over his shoulder and weight mostly on him.

"Temari, what's going on?"

Gaara asked, his pain was in his voice and Sakura moved quicker than necessary to him and looked on his body for the wound.

"Where are you hurt?"

She asked, her hands touching his free arm as she scanned him. Blood was caked all over his body and Kankuro's to where it was hard to say if it was his blood or not.

Gaara's body shook slightly as he contained a few chuckles.

"I'm fine."

"No, you are hurt. Tsunade sent me to dress your wounds personally. She said from what she was told by Temari, it was serious."

Sakura replied but Gaara's face made her falter slightly. He glared over at Temari who began to giggle nervously next to Sasuke and tried to fight the crimson shade that dusted his pale face. She stepped back slightly to look at Kankuro now but he, himself, stared at the floor, fighting his own smile.

"What? What!" She snapped in frustration. "If you made me come all the way out here for nothing, I swear I--"

"Sakura, calm down. I really am hurt. Badly than I'd like but I had _asked_ to just get the medicine to do it myself. Apparently, that message got twisted."

Still lost, she looked at Gaara, waiting for more of a response.

"And? If it's serious you shouldn't do it yourself."

This time, Kankuro released the unstable Gaara and backed away towards Temari as he spoke.

"He's just shy that it'll be you treating him. We'll leave you two to work this out." He claimed nervously, running off.

Temari nodded quickly, grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him away with her.

"Yeah! You two, talk it out."

She replied mischievously, leaving as well. Sasuke gave Sakura a confused look but followed regardless.

After the siblings had left them, Sakura shyly returned her attention to Gaara who stood stiff as possible, most likely because of his instability but she could see her was a factor in it as well.

"Er, So, uh, your wound? Where is it?"

Gaara tried once more to get out of his treatment.

"Really, Sakura, I can do this myself."

"No. It was an order now let me do my job."

He shrugged and set his gourd on the ground near him and pulled at his robe.

"If you insist…"

He had got his shirt half off before Sakura turned her back to him quickly, her face beet red.

"WH-what are you doing?!"

He smiled dispite himself.

"My wounds… You can't get to them unless I remove my shirt."

Ah. That's why the siblings were acting all strange and that explains the look on Temari's annoying face. Sakura swore under breath and made a mental note to get her when she finished.

Gaara reached out and gently laid his fingers over her shoulder.

"Uh, I'm decent, you could say."

She took a deep breath and turned around.

It's not like this is the first time she has seen him shirtless. They never got that far in their relationship for well, _that_. But it didn't mean they didn't have their close moments but she still was struck but the perfect muscles of his torso. They were sharp and solid. His skin held over then taunted but smooth. Rock solid as if nothing could penetrate them but looking now and ugly gash cut across them and on his side. The blood was dried in some places while others were very deep and still bleeding out.

Sakura gasped slightly and moved instinctively close to him, taking out her materials and inspecting him carefully. She tapped his arms without looking away from the wound.

"Spread out your arms, please."

She asked and took out a wash cloth already wet and touched the edges gently but not enough to stop him from sucking in a hiss of air, pulling in his stomach.

"Sorry. Just stay still."

He took in another ragged breath and let her return to his work. After minutes of silence, he tried at a conversation.

"So, how've you been?"

"Don't talk too much. It makes you move."

She responded softly, involved in her work although after he spoke she seemed to strain more to ignore him.

"Sorry."

Silence.

"So?"

"What?"

"How've you been?"

A sigh. "Fine."

"That's good."

"You're distracting me."

"Sorry."

Silence.

Fed up, he dropped his arms back to his sides, biting the inside of his cheek at the sting as he did so.

Sakura, who had been kneeling down in front of him, now stood, frustrated.

"If you don't do as I say, you'll make it worse!"

"I'm s—No, I'm not sorry. Why are you being like that?"

She looked back down at his wound and dabbed it gently though only to find an excuse not to look him in the eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

He grabbed her hand now and raised it up near his face so she'd look at him.

"Sakura…"

His voice changed now. Softer and more gentle. The way he spoke to her before. Attentive and sweet. It pulled at her heart and she looked back at him sadly.

"Gaara, please. Not now. Please."

"I miss you…"

"Don't."

He released her hand now.

"Don't what? Be honest with you? Worry about you? Feel for you at all?"

He paused for a moment, looking passed her, at the trees before he met her eyes again. They were colder now.

"Is it because him? Do you love him again now that he's back?"

Sakura tensed and took a step back from him.

"He has nothing to do with what happened between us, Gaara. His return is nothing but a freak incidence."

"Sure. He had everything to do with us. Because he possesses your heart that I couldn't capture it myself."

He replied carefully but the sadness was evident in his liquid blue eyes and Sakura's eyes stung with forgotten tears. She raised her free hand and race in over his cheek softly and he pressed his face into it, moving his hand to cup over hers to keep it in place.

"Gaara, I don't want to hurt you more than I have. Please, let's not do this. Not now."

"I fear that there won't be another time to see you again."

He whispered.

"There will, I promise you. You can trust my word, can't you?"

"This time, I will. But only this time."

She smiled sadly.

"Thank you."

"Now, let me finish this before you catch something."

"I don't mind. It'll give me a reason to check myself into her hospital, Doctor Sakura."

He joked lightly to relieve the heaviness of their previous conversation. She smiled sweetly and cleaned his wounds carefully, wrapping it in gauze as she finished. She tapped his chest lightly as she flashed him a relieved smile.

"All done. You'll need to take it easy for it to heal and keep it clean but other than that, you're healthy as a horse."

She giggled.

He returned the smile and clasped his hands over hers, keeping them at his chest as he pulled her closer and kissed her cheek softly. He nestled his cheek against hers while he whispered in her eye quietly.

"Thank you, Sakura."

The two walked together now through the trees until they reached the spot that Temari and Kankuro had ran off to with Sasuke.

In the small opening, Kankuro sat up on a low branch, cleaning his puppets while Sasuke rested on a large rock, Temari casually thrown across his lap as she spoke on and on with him about what she felt he had missed most while he was away. Sakura growled darkly as she spotted them. Temari was already in hot water with her. If she told Sasuke about her and Gaara's relationship then it really was on.

Temari even wore a guilty expression as she realized the two had returned and jumped quickly off of the ever-embarrassed Sasuke and kept her distance from Sakura.

"Done already?"

She pouted until she read the hostile waves through rode off of Sakura's body.

"Uh, well, Th-thank you, Sakura-chan! You saved our baby brother!"

Kankuro rolled his eyes and jumped down from his perched spot.

"Shut up, Temari. Thank you, Sakura. You're amazing. We've surely repay you when we return again. You ready to leave now, Gaara? The village is waiting."

He nodded once and smiled at Sakura, shaking her hand.

"Thank you, again. We'll be back in a few days. I'll see you then."

"Yes. That's good. Take care."

She smiled then shot Temari an evil look.

"And I'll be seeing you soon as well."

Temari ducked and walked off quicker than necessary.

"Ha Haha, you're such a joker, Sakura. Bye! Bye, Sasuke-kun!"

The sand siblings said their good byes and retreated back into the wilderness towards their home village as Sakura regard Sasuke with an annoyed look as well and walked slowly back to their village, in no rush as she thought of what had just happened.

Sasuke trotted to her side and studied her face more curiously than usual that began to freak her out slightly.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Gaara? Really? Never pegged you two as a couple."

Sakura's mind erupted in flames.

Temari is going down!! She growled inwardly.

"It was in the past. Could we not go there?"

"Whatever you say, Gaara-lover."

Sakura snapped and grabbed a large branch to hit him with.

So, the fighting began again all the way back to Konoha.

All the while, two icy eyes watched them eagerly.

"Play, you little mouse. Go ahead. You're time is soon. Just you wait."

Kabuto sneered from the shadows. He's eyes flashing with wild insanity.

"Just you wait…"


	7. Walking

**Author's Note: -giggle snort- So some of you all were thrown off from the Gaara/Sakura deal. Hey, she had to be with someone at some point during the loneliness but don't get discouraged. You all know where Sakura's heart will always be. ;D**

Sasuke walked quietly with Sakura on the path leading the village as his mind roamed over the things he's missed.

"So…"

"Shut up. You'll say something stupid and I'll have to beat you down again."

Sakura replied before he could throw his two cent in.

"First of all, you didn't beat anyone, sad to say, and second of all, I'm just curious. That's all. I mean, I'd like to catch up if I'll be sticking around."

Sakura glared at him and quickened her pace to match the race of her heart.

"Who are you trying to kid? You won't stay. You'll just stomp through here do as you wish and leave everyone high and dry."

Sasuke stared at the ground and stopped in his tracks before he looked up at her through one of his bangs.

"If you got something to say, Sakura, I think it's best if it do so now. It'll back you feel better."

Although he looked smug and confident as always, as Sakura looked back at him now, there was an undercurrent to his looks. Like a well kept secret or something that made her hesitate in her rebuttal and really look at him.

It was strange what time did to a person.

At first glance, Sasuke almost looked like he always had. Same perfect face and stone-like eyes. Raven hair was wore the same and everything but… It was like there was a hook. Something there, under the surface, that really showed that this isn't the same guy she had grown to know. He had seen things, done things, that maybe he shouldn't have. He had that experience that completely altered who he once was and for a moment there, Sakura was scared. Scared that the person she was with truly a stranger to her now. And here they stood now at the very spot that set the changes in motion. The spot where Sasuke had left that night and the place where he had saved her from Kabuto. The energy of this particular area always made her tense and fight off a shudder that tried to make its way down her spine.

Self-consciously, Sakura took a step away and stared at her feet.

"There is nothing to be said. Now, can we please just keep going? I want to get out of here."

Sasuke looked around and gave of a small smirk and followed it with a short sarcastic snort.

"Our spot, huh?"

"Call it what you want but I'm leaving."

She replied and took a few steps before Sasuke's next sentence cut at her and stopped her in her tracks.

"I meant it, you know? That 'thank you'."

Sakura held her breath now while her heart pounced unevenly, frightening her.

"There wasn't anything to be thanking me for…"

She whispered, faltering at the end as she hated the way her voice seemed weak.

'_Of all times. Pull yourself together, Girl!'_

The footsteps echoed behind her as Sasuke walked past her then turning to face her directly. He always had that way about him. His directness was what unsettling and fascinated her in the beginning. He was never afraid to speak out when he needed to and she envied him for that.

"There was. There is. You watched out for me. You worried yourself even when I told you not to. It meant more to me than you'll ever understand. Even now, even if you aren't showing it, I know you're worrying yourself over what has been happening. It's because of me and I'm sorry but, again… Thank you."

He finished his miniature speech and waited as Sakura kept her eyes glued down, casting shadows over her delicate features, preventing him to read her face properly. It wasn't until a sound escaped from her lips and her hand flew up to her face did realize she was suppressing tears. As one escaped quickly down her cheek to the dusty dirt, Sakura pushed past him and ran. Ran away from him, away from those emotions and she didn't stop for a long while. Not until she felt she was as far away from as she could possibly get, at the opposite side of the village, in the training grounds.

She slumped at the base of a large tree and finally let go of it all. The tears pool and washed over and she didn't bother to wipe them away right now.

While she sat there, her inner-self growled and protested against what her heart was saying.

'Why are you crying? You're letting him get to you again. You can't let him in! He'll leave and you'll break again. No way. I won't stand for it! Suck it up!'

It cried in her mind before dying out as Sakura took in a deep breath and relaxed herself.

Crazy as it sounds, you should always listen to what your mind tells you just as much as you listen to your heart. Her heart screamed from the deep wounds Sasuke's disappearance had left but your mind told her it's the past and he's nothing now.

But… his words.

Never had she thought, on those nights when she had dreamt of his return, that he would actually ever say those words to her. To open up to her in such a way, was something only her imagination had ever showed.

Sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her now instead of curled up to her chest, Sakura wiped off her face and closed her eyes to clear her mind.

'A moment of weakness. That's all it was. A moment…'

A shadow danced behind Sakura's closed lids as a voice spoke softly.

"Sakura-chan?"

She peeked through one eye to see Naruto staring at her curiously and she smiled at him.

"Hey, Naruto-kun. Why are you out here?"

He smiled and sat down beside her.

"I was going to ask you that. I thought you left to go help Gaara."

"I already came back from that. He's okay."

"Oh, okay. Good. Hey… Where's Sasuke? Wasn't he with you?"

"Naruto, is there any updates on the guy who was attacked by Kabuto?"

Sakura asked, skipping the Sasuke subject and it didn't go unnoticed. Naruto didn't respond at first and just studied her a moment when he saw the dried out tear streaks that Sakura had missed. His face grew hard but he waited to question her and just chose to answer her first.

"Nothing yet. Old Lady Tsunade is still at the hospital with him. He's stable but Kabuto basically destroyed his whole nerve system. She doesn't think she can do anything for him so she made him comfortable enough until she decides what her next step is."

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment.

"That's terrible. Did they notify his family? Is there anything else?"

"His family knows and his wife and daughter are at the hospital now. As for anything else, the other ANBU who was stationed with him said that he had ran after Kabuto without warning and only caught up with him after Kabuto had got through with him. He claimed to not be able to chase after him because his comrade was injured. Kakashi thinks there's something missing so he's still talking around to people."

"Do you believe that too?"

"Sakura, where's Sasuke?"

"I believe I asked a question first."

Naruto turned his body to face her.

"You're avoiding my question. Did he hurt you?"

She blinked and stared at him in surprise.

"What? Naruto, no! Why would he?"

He touched her cheek carefully, touching he dried salt lines and she pulled away, smacking her hands over her cheeks even though there was no reason to hide them now.

"You were crying. Why?"

"N-no reason. Just… stress, I guess."

Naruto leaned back a second then tilted his head. The way he held himself, Sakura could see how much he had matured over the years. He was still a prankster but he had grown up more now and she could see the softness in his eyes as he spoke to her.

"It's weird to have Sasuke back, isn't it? I'm still not use to the idea myself. Seeing him, it throws me off like I'd expect him to just vanish again, you know what I mean?"

She moved her head down slightly in a nod but didn't speak as she drew her legs back up to her chest again to cut herself slightly.

"Sakura…"

Naruto moved and grasped one her hands.

"I won't let him leave you again, okay? If he hurts you again, I'll drag his body back myself and make him pay for it. I'll make him your personal punching bag."

She cracked a smile.

"Thanks, Naruto."

Naruto stood now, dusted himself off and offered his hand back to her again.

"Come on, let's go back to town and see what's going on."

Her mind flashed to Sasuke's face as she left him on that road alone and blushed slightly. After that, she doesn't know if she could deal if he said something about it. Fighting the sinking feeling in her gut, she took Naruto's hand and stood as she walked with him back into town.


End file.
